Encuentro Decisivos
by Shiru92
Summary: Carlisle es un prestigioso cirujano de toda Argentina. Esme es la periodista mas conocida Y reconocida del canal mas importante. Una entrevista. Un encuentro. Surge amor a primera vista... Chicos en el medio... ¿Qué sucederá? ... MAL SUMMARY . Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MÍA. ADAPTACIÓN DE NOVELA DE DANIELLE STEEL

**ENCUENTRO DECISIVO **

**CAPITULO 1 : "DOCTOR"**

**PV CARLISLE **

—Carlisle... Urgencia. A la habitación 106 es urgente por favorr... —

Me llamaron por parlante. Yo Carlisle Cullen era el general en Cirugías del Hospital mas importante de toda la Ciudad de la Provincia de Buenos Aires.

—Por Favor Carlisle, Urgencia en habitación 106—Volvieron a llamarme y me apuré más.

Cuando llegué me estaban esperando dos enfermeras y otro médico

—Carlisle necesitamos de tu ayuda— Aro, otro medico de guardia estaba ahí. Su mirada transmitía preocupación

—Por favor, díganme que sucede—asentí con la cabeza

—Necesitamos hacerle una transfusión de sangre con urgencia, tenemos un donante esperando

—Ahora habló Marco, quien también estaba en guardia.

Todos los médicos del hospital me llamaban, me consultaban a mí y los aconsejaba sobre diferentes soluciones.

Es por eso estaba a cargo del hospital como director general y soñando que mis preciosos hijos sigan la misma profesión que yo. Por lo menos eso esperaba yo.

Todos me idolatraban y me señalaban como el mejor cirujano de casi toda Argentina pero yo no lo sentía así. No fui capaz de poder salvar a mi amada. A mi dulce Carmen, Quien murió por un ataque al corazón muy fuerte. Todavía me culpo por no haberla salvado pero no tenía salvación. Aunque le hubiéramos hecho un trasplante no hubiera sobrevivido mucho tiempo.

— Doctor? — La enfermera me sacó de mis pensamientos

— ¿Que pasa Jessica? — pregunte volviéndome a concentrar en el tema

— ¿Que hacemos doctor?

—Esta bien. Súbanlo al sexto piso y ahí veremos como seguimos. Tengo que pasar por otras habitaciones.

Seguí hacia la próxima habitación, cuya señora estaba internada.

—¿Isabella Swan? — pregunté despacito

—Si, soy yo— me contesto la señora

—Me alegra verla despierta— le sonreí

—Si, no puedo dormir doctor — me devolvió la sonrisa y me dí cuenta que no era tan mayor

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te sentís? — pregunte leyendo los últimos controles

—Un poco mejor... — Dijo lentamente— y rara—La muchacha parpadeó un instante y después sonrió

—Me alegra oír eso Isabella— deje los papeles sobre la mesa— Me alegra que seas fuerte porque todo saldrá bien. ¿Asustada?

—Si, algo… Pero por favor, llámeme solo Bella. No me gusta Isabella

—Esta bien Bella.— sonrei

—Doctor, ¿me ire pronto?— Bella me miro con ojos soñadores

—Si Bella, Confío en que si todo sigue este camino. Muy pronto estarás en casa.

—Eso espero. Ya quiero irme

—En otro momento vuelvo… descanza

—Gracias Doctor Cullen

—Por favor Decime Carlisle

—Jajaja- Rio con ganas- Esta bien, Carlisle

—Doctor— mi secretaria me paró en el pasillo.— hay un hombre en el teléfono. Dice llamarse Alec Vulturi y quiere hacerle un trato

—Esta bien. Ahora contesto

—¿Doctor Cullen?— Escuche una voz detrás del teléfono

—Si. Soy yo. ¿En que puedo ayudar?

—Ofrecerle un trato—contesto

—¿Y en que consiste?

—fácil, Hacerle una intervención gratuita a una niña de seis años. Más una entrevista para el noticiero

—Parece interesante. y ¿que ganan ustedes?—pregunte . La verdad que no estaba interesado en la faceta de medico mediático y no iba a empezar ahora.

—Realmente, una gran nota para la televisión pero lo más importante es que la niña tiene que ser salvada con urgencia y confiamos en usted.

—Bueno esta bien. Lo hare.

—que bueno doctor Cullen. Mañana mismo ira la entrevistadora. Esme Cullen del noticiero… seguramente la conoce—Y claro que la conocía. Una hermosa mujer

...

_**Danielle Steel, a parte de Stephanie Meyer, es una de mis autoras favoritas. **_

_**Amo sus novelas y su forma tan particular en escribir. Sus descripciones y personajes son espectaculares y me encantan.**_

_**Es por eso que releyendo este libro se me ocurrió adaptar la historia con los personajes de Twilight.**_

_**También se que hay muchas historias muy parecidas con Carlisle y Esme. No quiero hacer ninguna copia ni pretendo hacer historias iguales. **_

_**No quiero hacer un fic largo. Serán algunos capítulos ... Ni tampoco estirar la historia con todos los personajes. Creo que solamente me basare en Carlisle y Esme.**_

_**Amo a Jasper y Alice, pero esta vez me decidí por esta pareja. Me pareció la mas ideal y la mas acorde**_

_**Me dejo de rodeos. Espero que sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber con un Review!**_

_**Un beso! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The twilight saga es de Stephanie meyer**

**Adaptacion de novela de Danielle Steel. Hay cosas que cambie**

CAPITULO 2 : LA NOTA

PV ESME

—¿Mamá te falta mucho? — La voz de mi dulce Rosalie resonó por el teléfono celular

—No hija, Solo serán un par de horas mas Rose. No te preocupes que todo estará bien —conteste tranquilamente

—Lo se mami pero es que no aguanto. Jasper esta como un estúpido y va por toda la casa con sus estúpidos libros. — volvió a protestar mi hija y me reí

— Bueno Rosie. Y por favor dejalo en paz, no molestes a tu hermano— la regañé

Mis hijos eran lo más importante que tenia en la vida. Los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Platt... Los amaba con todo mi corazón.

El amor de mi vida James estaba loco y profundamente negado con la idea de tener hijos y no fue literal ya que desde el primer momento que le dije en que estaba embarazada. Hiso un bolso y salió de la casa. Fue realmente duro pero tuve que aprender a vivir sola con mis hijos

—Esta bien mama. Y no te preocupes ahora Rene nos va a traer la comida. Te quiero —

—Te adoro hijita— Corte. Pensé en mis hijos y como los adoraba con el alma. Era lo más hermoso que tenia.

—Esme— escuché un grito desde el fin de pasillo justo cuando termine de prepararme.- —En cinco minutos salimos al aire

—Ya mismo— me levante y Salí de mi camarín

Mi camarìn, mi cuartito donde me preparaba, estaba todo muy lindo decorado con fotos mías, con mis hijos. Regalos y flores

Empezó y termino la noche muy tranquila con la edición de los temas de ultimo momento, quien yo era la presentadora todas las noches y esta vez daba las dos ediciones. La de las ocho y la de la medianoche ya que estaba reemplazando a un amigo quien había sido padre y no había podido presentarse. Estábamos todos sus compañeros muy felices tras la llegada del bebe. Era muy esperado

Estaba en mi oficina terminando de guardar las cosas en mi bolso cuando un golpe sonó en mi puerta

—Pase—conteste firmemente

—Esme— Era Alec Vulturi . Mi jefe, director del canal e íntimo amigo mío

—Hola Alec. ¿Que se te ofrece? —conteste con total naturalidad — ya me estaba yendo. Es tarde

— Lo se amiga mía... pero vine por que sos la única que puede hacer esto y necesito tu ayuda—

—Ahora… pero ay no, ¿Qué locura me vas a proponer?

—Tenes que hacer un nuevo reportaje… — comenzó

— Reportaje. No, no ya te había dicho no quería mas reportajes. No quiero— lo interrumpí tomando nuevamente mi bolso

—Por favor escuchame, son solo cinco minutos. Mira, quiero que veas algo

— ¿Y Ahora? — me cruce de brazos

—Mira Esme —Saco el celular y me mostro un video— Me parece un tema muy interesante y creo un buen tema para que lo desarrolles.

—No creo Alec— negué con la cabeza

—Sii Esme. Sera excelente! — me alentó— Creo en vos

— La verdad es que yo no creo en mi y No se. Seria estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa y lejos de mis hijos. Sabes todo lo que significa para mi

—Si, lo se pero creo que de verdad podría llegar a ser un excelente proyecto

— Entonces...- ya estaba empezando a ceder. Se dio cuenta por mi respuesta ya que sonrió y me abrazo por la espalda

—Es Fácil. La niña se llama Vanessa. Le decimos Nessie. Necesita con Urgencia un trasplante. Ya hablamos con el doctor Cullen y el esta dispuesto a enfrentar el desafío. Solo tenes que ir y entrevistarlo y luego filmaremos la operación.

— ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

—Claro Esme, Además de que va a tratarse con el mejor especialista del país, todo será gratuito. Los padres de la niña están súper agradecidos. No les molesta mostrar el caso en el noticiero con tal de que salven a su hija

-Claro. Me imagino. —Por los hijos seriamos capas de cualquier cosa. Pensé y asentí con la cabeza

—Entonces dejamos. Mañana saldrás a primera hora a Buenos Aires

—A ¿Buenos Aires?- —pregunté. — Estamos en la provincia de Córdoba... Tenemos como aproximada doce horas en llegar.

—Si, pero ya tenes tu pasaje en avión confirmado y En una hora estará ahí - me sonrió mi director

—¿No me queda otra? —pregunté seria tomando mi bolso

—Realmente no— me contesto mi jefe acompañándome hasta el auto

Llegué a casa en aproximada una hora de conducir. El trafico estaba fatal pero prefería ir con cuidado… siempre me dieron miedo los accidentes de trafico

—¿Mama? — mi hijo estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con todos sus libros

—Hola Jas— sonreí y me acerque a mi hijo para darle un beso

—Mama estuviste muy bien en el noticiero. Me pareció excelente la nota que le hicieron a la empresaria norteamericana. Sonó interesante

—Me alegro mucho que te halla gustado— le sonreí acariciando su brazo y sentándome a su lado— ¿Todo bien?

—La verdad que no. Estoy un poco mal mama... —me miro algo triste

—¿Qué le pasa a mi nene? — Jas era el mas intelectual de la familia ,el mas tímido y serio. Estudiante y siempre pensaba en su futuro... en cambio Rose era mas salidora y enamoradiza. Todos los días se enamoraba de algún chico nuevo

—Hoy hace una semana que me separe de María - me miró levantando los hombros

—Pero mi chiquito, mira el lado positivo... Todas las veces que te llamaba y te controlaba. Que hacías, que no hacías , en donde estabas y por que no hacías lo que ella te decía

—Si, lo se mamá—sonrió— era demasiado posesiva pero me cuesta aceptar que todo termino

—Esa María era una estúpida — Rose entro al comedor, con una entrada triunfal interrumpiendo y sentándose al lado de su lado — y estoy feliz que hallan terminado Jasper

—Gracias hermana –

—Denada hermanito—Rose se empezó a reír molestándolo

—Chicos tengo una noticia que darles... — comencé

—¿Que paso mama? —ahora hablo Rosalie

—Tendré que irme unos días a Buenos Aires por una nota. Una entrevista a un cirujano importantísimo de ahí y siguiendo de cerca un caso de una niña que necesita urgente un trasplante

—Uhh mamiii—protesto Rose— ¿otra vez?

—Lo se hija, a mi también me molesta dejarlos pero es necesario. Pronto estaré otra vez aca y Renee se encargara de cuidarlos bien. Tal cual como lo hizo hasta ahora

—Todo va a estar bien mami. —Jasper me alentó dándome tranquilidad — es un tema importantísimo. — A Jasper siempre le interesaban esos temas ya que quería seguir medicina

—Gracias Jas— sonreí

Los chicos se quedaron dormidos luego de charlar un buen rato después de la cena...

Termine de hacer el bolso, me recosté y puse la alarma para las 4 de la mañana. El avión salía a las 7. Así que prefería estar varias horas antes en el aeropuerto para hacer todos los trámites despacio.

Nerviosa por el próximo día me quede dormida...


	3. Chapter 3

**The twilight saga es de Stephanie meyer**

**Adaptacion de novela de Danielle Steel. Hay cosas que cambie**

CAPITULO 3: EL ENCUENTRO

PV CARLISLE

Estaba en mi oficina terminando unas órdenes. La niña que tenía que tratar ya había llegado pero estaba descansando así que no había tenido tiempo de conocernos. Pero la vi mientras dormía, era una hermosa chiquita, no pasaba los 6 años. Rubia y de contextura pequeña

Sabía que la reportera que me haría la nota también llegaría hoy. Ya la conocía por la televisión así que decidí esperar en el pasillo ya que yo la reconocería pero ella a mi no.

Entonces fue que entro. Era una hermosa mujer... Mucha más joven de lo que parecía. Hermoso cuerpo, pelo largo y lacio. Grandes ojos chocolates. Me impacto.

— ¿Señorita Platt? — Me acerque lentamente hacia ella. Se había puesto de espalda buscando algo o alguien conocido

— ¿Si? —Se dio vuelta y me miro asombrada — ¿Usted es?

—El doctor Cullen. Un gusto en conocerla — le sonreí mientras le estiraba la mano

—Ahh, Claro. Si me halaron mucho de usted— me devolvió la sonrisa— igualmente, encantada

—¿Como esta? ¿Como estuvo su vuelo? —pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a mi oficina...—Venga por acá. Se podrá poner cómoda y dejar sus bolsos

—Bien, por suerte fue un grato viaje y muy buen servicio

— Me alegro por ello Señorita. ¿En donde se va a alojar?

—Por favor, solo llameme Esme—me pidió— En el hotel Hilton de Puerto Madero.

—Esta bien... —rei—Con la condicion de que me llames Carlisle

—jajaja—rio a carcajada— me parece bien. ¿Dónde dejo esto? pregunto ya dentro de la oficina

—Por aca, — le señale una camilla— donde quiera

—Bárbaro…Entonces Doctor... —comenzó mientras se sacaba un saco—¿Llego la niña?

—Si ya llegó. — Respondí sonriendo— Todavía no tuve tiempo de conocerla pero podríamos hacerlo juntos — la mire interesado

— Si, me parece bien —me respondió la mirada

La lleve hasta el séptimo piso. Era donde estaban internados los próximos de cirugía... La pequeña ya estaba despierta

—Hola Vannessa— salude

—Hola nessi—Esme saludo detrás de mi y se sentó a su lado— ¿Como te sientes cariño? — preguntó muy maternal

—Es la señora del noticiero— la niña abrió los ojos y le sonrió — No me sentí muy bien últimamente. Quisiera estar bien – le respondió tímidamente

—Estoy segura que después de la operación todo saldrá bien— le contesto Esme dándole ánimos

-¿Tenes sueño? – pregunté. Ya había dormido pero venia de un viaje muy largo ya que vivía en Tierra del Fuego, el sur de Argentina

—Si— respondió Vanessa bostezando

—Esta bien en otro momento vendremos— dije— tomando sus fichas del escritorio

—Carlisle…¿Cree que todo estará bien? — Esme me pregunto preocupada

—No quisiera ser pesimista pero la situación esta difícil Esme

—Dios, por favor que se salve— escuche que rezaba en silencio—Gracias— me dijo luego de asentir

—Todos queremos eso…. — la apoye—Gracias ¿por que? — pregunte sin comprender

—Por hacer lo que hace...

—Por favor. Solo desearía poder salvar a todos. Lamentablemente ganan más los casos en los que se pierde que en los que se gana. Pero más no se puede hacer

—Entiendo...

—¿Le gustaría salir a almorzar? seguramente tendrá hambre y luego la acompañaría al hotel donde se aloja

—Bueno. Me parece gran idea ya que estoy muriendo de hambre— rio

Subimos a mi BMW negro y la lleve a un hermoso restaurante en Puerto Madero

—Es precioso este lugar — Esme estaba fascinada

—Me alegro que le guste

—SI, me encanta— Me miro sonriendo— La verdad que llegar hasta acá y dejar a mis hijos solos no fue muy lindo para mi pero después de ver que estamos a ayudando de una gran forma a Nessie me alegra estar acá

—¿Tiene hijos? ¿Cuantos años tienen?

—Cumplirán 18 en Marzo. — me respondió lentamente

—¿Los dos?

—Si— rio. Su sonrisa era hermosa— Son mellizos

—Waww ¿son idénticos?- pregunte y no se porque me estaba interesando tanto en su vida

—En realidad son diferentes sexos. Un varón y una mujer... totalmente diferentes. Jasper es intelectual y le encanta estudiar. Quiere ser medico y Rosalie es rebelde por naturaleza, enamoradiza y le encanta salir de fiestas. Realmente es un dolor de cabeza cada vez que sale a la calle

—¿Y su padre?

—No, el existe. Nunca quiso hacerse cargo de sus hijos

—Lo lamento— agache la cabeza sintiéndome culpable por haberle preguntado

—Esta bien. Ya lo tengo asumido... Además ya estoy totalmente acostumbrada a tener a mis niños solamente para mi

—Claro... es difícil. Mi esposa murió hace un par de años dejándome a tres chicos. El mas chiquito Edward tiene seis pero tenia dos cuando quede solo, Alice es la del medio y creo que es la mas sufrió la muerte de su madre. Hace un tiempo no hablaba y vivía encerrada en su habitación, alejada del mundo y el Mayor Emmet. El si, esta viviendo su vida y disfrutando de sus últimos días de secundario. Pronto cumplirá también 18 y comenzara la facultad.

—Waw... y yo que creía que mi vida había sido difícil. Sus hijos y usted la habrán pasado muy mal .

—La verdad es que si... Por suerte Emmet y Edward no pero Alice ya no se que hacer con ella

—Solo necesita mucha contención. La madre en la vida de toda adolecente mujer es muy importante.

—Gracias Esme. Por escucharme

-De nada Carlisle ... Estoy para lo que necesites

El Restorante era un lujo. Aquí ya me conocian, asi que nos dejaron a nuestro servicio una mesa vip, Comimos pasta y charlamos mas sobre la vida. Nuestros gustos musicales y niñez.

Luego de tres horas de risas y diversión nos subimos al auto y la lleve a su hotel.

Todo empezaba a ir bien y los lazos con Esme Platt se hacían más fuertes. Un muy buena amiga


	4. Chapter 4

The twilight saga es de stephanie meyer

Capitulo 4

Pv Esme

El viaje había sido perfecto. Ni bien subí y me senté, me quede profundamente dormida. No me sentía muy a gusto con la idea del viaje y tener que dejar mi casa y mis hijos, aunque serian muy pocos días, igualmente extrañaría.

Me bajé del taxi en la puerta del hospital. Entre lentamente mientras observaba todo el espacio.

Había muchos doctores y enfermeras. No sabía para donde ir y para colmo tenia mi bolso. El Hotel me quedaba lejos del hospital y no alcanzaba para ir a ponerme cómoda. Así que empezaría yendo al encuentro con el Doctor Cullen. No lo conocía pero me habían hablado mucho de el

—¿Esme Platt? —Escuche que me llamaban detrás mío. Di vuelta y lo vi.

—Si?—Mire al hombre que me había llamado por mi nombre — ¿Usted es?

— El doctor Cullen. Un gusto en conocerla —Me estiró la mano para saludarme. Fue hermoso el momento y lo que sentí al verlo por primera vez. Como una conexión, algo raro que hace mucho no sentía

Me llevo a su oficina o consultorio, Realmente era hermoso. Todos los muebles blancos y un par de portarretratos en su escritorio. También diplomas colgados en la pared. Me puse cómoda y me dio permiso de dejar mis bolsos ahí.

Luego conocimos a la Nessie. La pequeña era hermosa. Estaba débil pero transmitía una fuerza y valentía que muy pocos tenían.

Mas al rato fuimos de paseo, conocí varios lugares que no tenia idea y a almorzamos en un restaurante por puerto madero.

Comimos pastas acompañadas por un buen vino. Y nos conocimos mejor

Me contó de sus hijos. Tenía dos varoncitos y una nena. Alice se llamaba... Me intrigaba mucho conocerla. Había sufrido mucho, necesitaba darle ánimos, que sepa que todo iba a salir bien y que no estaba sola en el mundo.

Por ultimo, caminamos nuevamente hasta el BMW de Carlisle y me dejo en el hotel.

—Carlisle, gracias por todo. — dije entrando ala sala principal del hotel. El iba a mi lado con mi bolso.

—¿Queres que te lo lleve hasta tu habitación? —me pregunto sonriendo

—No, no. Enserio ya es demasiado todo lo que hiciste por mi por mi. —Contesto dulcemente

—Favor, no fue molestia. Al contrario... Hacia tiempo que no salía a comer afuera un mediodía

—¿Enserio?... — rio. Su sonrisa era perfecta—Yo también hace mucho que no salía. La pase muy lindo . Nos vemos mañana —Sonreí tomando el bolso del sillón parta subir a mi habitación

—De nada. Ah y Esme... — me volví a dar vuelta al escuchar mi nombre

—¿Si?

—me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa esta noche a cenar, y obviamente de paso conocer a mis hijos

—Me parece una gran idea - le sonreí — me estaba empezando a gustar pasar tiempo con el.

—entonces ¿te paso a buscar a las ocho? —Pregunto leyendo un mensaje en su celular

—Sii, te esperare aquí mismo

—nos vemos — Guardo su celular en su bolsillo y me saludo guiñándome un ojo

Subí a mi habitación. Estaba instalada en el piso 20. Una hermosura... Se podía ver todo puerto madero... El puente de la mujer... Era una de las zonas más hermosas de todo Buenos Aires, Capital Federal.

Entre a mi switte con la llave magnética, la pase y se abrió.

Deje mi cartera en el sillón de cuero que había en medio de la sala. Seguí y me encontré con una gran cama grande, matrimonial... Solo que no tenia con quien compartirla, me dije a mis adentros.

Saque mi celular de mi saco y marque a mis hijos.

"_Típico"_, Pensé al darme contestador. Muy pocas veces respondían mis llamadas haciéndome enojar mucho. Pero los amo y quiero saber siempre por donde salen y con quienes están. No es que desconfíe de ellos, solo es que si les llega a pasar algo no podría soportarlo

Me acosté, estaba muy cómoda. El colchón se sentía de muy buena calidad ya que rebotaba al girar. El ambiente y el aroma era a jazmín, mi preferido.

Cerré los ojos pensando en que me iría a poner esta noche y así me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos y eran las 7:15 pm. "_Uh no, en 45 minutos Carlisle pasaría a buscarme y todavía no estaba lista"_

Abrí en plena desesperación mi valija y saque un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa fina... No se que me había pasado con este hombre, pero era algo que no me había sentido con ningún otro. Sentía que tenia que sorprenderlo. Me gustaba y mucho

Tome mi cartera y baje a la puerta.

A las 8 en punto vi llegar el BMW, el mismo al que había subido hace unas horas, y lo vi bajar

—hola—tomo mi mano dándome un beso en ella

—Pero que caballero— sonreí sonrojándome

—Me gusta ser caballero con hermosas damas— me devolvió la sonrisa y me tomo por la cintura conduciéndome al auto

—Hoy en día se encuentran pocos caballeros — dije cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto— Gracias

—Adelante — cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a su asiento

Condujo con cuidado casi veinte minutos. Hasta llegar a una gran casa. O mansión podría llamarla

Era hermosa. Ya por fuera podía apreciarla y saber que tenia 4 pisos. Jardin privado con pileta y reposeras para tomar sol

Al entrar sus pisos de mármol y sus paredes blancas daban un lindo aspecto de limpieza y seriedad

- ¿te gusta mi casa?- Carlisle me miro asombrado

—la verdad es que si— levante de hombros— Tenes una hermosa casa. Yo no tenía nada que envidiar. En córdoba también teníamos una gran casa pero esta parecía mas lujosa

—Papaaá— Un nene rubio de casi seis anos entro corriendo a la sala y lo abrazo por las pierna

-—hola Edward— Carlisle lo saludo acariciándole la cabeza— te presento a una amiga…— me presento señalándome

— waww—me miro con los ojos abiertos— papa trajiste a una famosa a casa— Grito— Podrías traer a Batman? —

—no por favor, gracias pero no soy famosa . Mi nombre es Esme Platt — le di la mano en forma de saludo

—pero es la señora de la tv — me devolvió el saludo

— si eso es cierto pero no me considero famosa— le sonreí

— Papa, Alice se encerró toda la tarde en su habitación - Edward se dio vuelta hacia su padre serio

—Bueno, yo hablare con ella — Carlisle volvió mirarme hacia mi en forma de disculpa

—No hay problema, comprendo tu situación Carlisle — yo por suerte nunca había tenia situaciones difíciles con mis hijos.

—Hola papa— un chico grande, musculoso entro a la sala. Con musculosa y short

— Emmet? — Carlisle se levanto de un salto, parecía avergonzado —¿Qué haces así vestido?

—lo siento. Fui al gimnasio y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. Ahora voy a ir a bañarme

—Bueno— Carlisle me miro y me pare a su lado

—¿Usted es? — pregunto el chico.

—soy Esme Platt. Un gusto—sonreí pero el chico no parecía muy encantado de conocerme

—Ahh si ya se quien es. La del noticiero. — Asintió — un gusto. Iré a bañarme papa — Dijo serio

—Bueno anda Emmet. Yo iré a ver a tu hermana. Ven conmigo Esme

Subimos hasta el segundo piso. Ahi era donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos

Toco la puerta y se abrió sola. Nos encontramos con una chica menudita muy parecida a su padre, con excepción de su pelo negro lacio no tan largo. Estaba sentada en el piso al lado de su cama

—hola papa— la chica giro mirándonos

—Alice. ¿Qué pasa? Porque no bajaste en toda la tarde?

—¿Qué? Ese nene roñoso ya te fue con el chisme

—yo no soy chismoso — Edward grito desde su habitación

— No importa quien lo halla dicho. ¿Por quÉ no bajaste?

— por que no quise...¿ Vos quién sos ? — me miro con bronca

— ah ... —Carlisle me miro— ella es Esme Platt

—si, la del noticiero. Papa me conto lo de la operación de la nena— Al fin me hablo con buena cara

— Si. Estamos con muchas ganas y poniendo fuerza de que todo salga bien

—Mi papa es el mejor. El salva a todos. Menos a... — dejo de hablar. Pero yo sabia que se refería a su madre.

—Alice—Carlisle se sentó a su lado— por favor

—Solo dije la verdad—la chica se cruzo de brazos— bueno bajen yo luego iré — nos casi hecho de su habitación

—Baja ahora que ya esta la cena— Carlisle ordeno

Bajamos los tres hacia el comedor. La mesa ya estaba preparada. Edward y Emmet ya estaban sentados esperando

— Esme, por favor

—noo! —grito Alice. Y supe por que era el grito. Su padre me estaba ofreciendo la silla de su difunta madre

—Alice. Calmate por favor— le ordenó su padre

—no voy a calmarme. No es justo lo que haces papa

Basta ya! por favor. Te calmas Alice- le grito. No lo había visto tan serio en todo el día. Ahora aparecía otra faceta de Carlisle— coman por favor— me miro y me sonrió

Terminamos de comer. Charlamos de todo un poco. Edward me hablo sobre el colegio y sus amigos. Emmet sobre sus próximos estudios y Alice solamente escuchaba. Yo les conté sobre mis hijos y trabajo.

—Me encanto pasar esta noche con ustedes- les dije sinceramente Después de juntar la mesa y probar la torta que había comprado la niñera.

—a mi también Esme! - grito Edward

-volvé cuando quieras- Emmet contesto, mientras escribía en su celular

—si , claro— escuche un sarcasmo de Alice y me miro riéndose. Al parecer le daba gracia todo esto.

—Bueno muchas gracias — les sonreí

—¿te llevo al hotel? —Carlisle llego con las llaves del auto

—si, gracias

—Adiós chicos- salude con la mano desde el auto

Llegamos al hotel. Me baje del auto y nos quedamos parados en la puerta del hotel

—gracias de nuevo Carlisle- le sonreí— Otra vez aquí…

—No hay molestia. Siempre que quiera... y gracias Esme. — me tomo de la mano— por dios que me pasa? —Me miro serio— siento que te conozco desde siempre. Me cuesta dejarte ir.

— me pasa lo mismo-

—Es justo lo que quería escuchar— susurro acercándose a mi. Me tomo acariciándome los brazos y me beso

—¿Qué paso? — dijo al separarnos

—Te amo Esme — contesto tímido mirándome a los ojos


End file.
